


Red Riding Sho

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band), Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://sakumoto.livejournal.com/257427.html">Sakumoto Jingle Bell Rock (Year 4)</a>:Little Red Ridinghood AU? Sho is red, Jun is the wolf and Nagase is the hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Riding Sho

**Author's Note:**

> Inaccurate and improper retelling of a fairytale. Implicit sexy times. GRANDMA YOKO. Attempted Crack.

Once upon a time there was a man who liked to wear a gray parka over another gray parka. It repulsed all his neighbors that when they got the chance, they connived to steal all the parkas owned by the man and replaced them with red riding hoods. He, who had no money and no other tops, decided to wear these when he goes out, and despite the seasonal cold he felt, he endured it and trained himself with the help of riding his horse, to at least have some decent abs for his neighbors to look at. Soon, he was known as Red Riding Sho.

Sho went out one day to visit his Grandma Yoko who was on the other side of the neighborhood and so he mounted his horse to cut the usual thirty-minute walk into ten. However in the middle of his journey, he saw a pineapple garden and decided to pick some pineapples for his Grandma who seemed to eye the plate of pineapples he ate as he read his newspapers when he last visited them (but not before checking if the owner of the garden was around).

“What are you doing here, Red?” A deep voice from someone behind whispered in his ear and for some unknown reason it made him shiver.

“Picking some pineapples for my Grandma.” Sho replied, so afraid to look at the person (or was it?) who was now trailing his fingers on his abs. There were rumors about the dangerous ‘wolf’ in this part of woods and although the unknown creatures touches feels so good right now, it certainly felt human (he wouldn’t dare look just in case it wasn’t).

“I’ve got to go” Sho croaked when he felt that the hands roaming his chest were traveling lower than he expected. “My Grandma is waiting for me” and then he hurriedly mounted his horse and bolted towards his Grandma’s house.

When he arrived and entered the house, Grandma Yoko looked…different. But Grandma was wearing his favorite neon polka dot nightgown so Sho didn’t hesitate to approach him.

“Are you sick, Grandma?” Sho asked.

“Yes.” The reply was short but Sho couldn’t help but point out that…

“Grandma, you have an awfully nasal voice today.” Grandma only coughed; maybe he really was sick for his own voice to turn so weird.

“Grandma, what big eyes you have” Sho wondered aloud.

“The better to see you, my dear.”

“Grandma, what thick eyebrows you have.”

“What does my eyebrows have to do with anything?” Sho suddenly became afraid because he never saw Grandma growl like this before.

“Sorry,” he apologized immediately. “Grandma, what big…mouth you have…” What Sho really wanted to say lips—kissable lips because they look so delicious that Sho wondered how it would feel to just put his own over them.

“The better to fit you in, my dear” and before Sho could ask what he meant, there were familiar hands feeling his chest and he knew that it wasn’t Grandma (thank god because he couldn’t fathom the idea of kissing Grandma anywhere other than his cheek or forehead). In an instant, the stranger’s lips kissed his way down and when Sho’s belt, pants, and underwear were removed, he understood the stranger’s last words when he felt a shoot of pleasure down there.

“W-Who are y-you?” Sho managed a question in his state.

“I’m the wolf,” and then he smirked “but you can call me Jun”

 

\--

 

Hunter Nagase was doing some woodwork when he heard some strange moans and loud screams from Grandma Yoko’s house.

 _Wolf!_ His instinct told him and immediately ran towards it when he was stopped by Grandma Yoko.

“There were some screams! I thought it’s the wolf.” Nagase reasoned.

“It is.” Yoko confirmed. “And he’s with my dear Sho.”

“And you let him in?!”

“Oh please, have you seen the wolf? He’s hot and my Sho needs to get laid what with that developed muscular body of his. He’s not going to get it with his prude attitude and the country bumpkins near his house are content with just ogling at him. I can’t let him live a sexless life when he can get it!”

The hunter pondered about it and then later agreed when he heard what could only be enthusiastic sounds from the house, only asking a “Where are we going to do our business now?”

“Well,” Grandma Yoko stalled, “there’s your house…”


End file.
